Der Reiter mit Pferd
by CAZoon
Summary: Ein OS zu tVD basierend auf der Serie; keine nennenswerten Spoiler, es geht um Stefan und Damon


Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Grundidee. Ich habe und werde mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdienen. Die Handlung beruht allein auf meiner eigenen Fantasie und steht in keinem Zusammenhang mit anderen Geschichten.

**Der Reiter mit Pferd**

Wut loderte in ihm.

Wie konnte er nur so naiv sein. Immer wieder ging er in Gedanken die letzten Stunden durch. Stefan sah jeden einzelnen seiner Fehler plötzlich deutlich vor sich. Schon das erste Gespräch mit seinem Bruder heute Morgen hätte ihn warnen müssen. Doch für Selbstvorwürfe war es jetzt zu spät. Der Wald lichtete sich langsam. Dann stand Stefan vor dem Haus. Die Tür war nur angelehnt, Damons Präsens schlug ihm wie ein schwerer, süßer Gestank entgegen. Wie auf Kommando offenbarte sich die Bestie in seinem Gesicht. Dreieinhalb Sekunden später stand er in der Tür zu seinem Zimmer.

„ICH BRING DICH UM." Jedes Wort stieß er abgehackt und hart aus. Stefan spürte zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Dasein wie sich Wut in einen unstillbaren Todesdurst verwandelte. Er wollte quälen und foltern, beißen, zerreißen und ausweiden.

* * *

Damon stand gelassen an den Schreibtisch gelehnt. Das geöffnete Kästchen auf seinem Schoß hielt er locker in der linken Hand. Gedankenvoll betrachtete er den Inhalt. Er seufzte tief und schloss das kleine Kästchen wieder, bevor er sich zur Tür wandte.

_Drei… zwei… eins…_

„ICH BRING DICH UM."

Stefans Augen verrieten ihm nicht wie sonst auch die Gedanken seines Bruders. Nur blanke Mordlust und unendliche Wut. Nun gut, das war zu erwarten gewesen. Aber sonst sah man seinem ständig jammernden Bruder wenigstens noch den Schmerz an. Wo war Stefans ‚gebrochene Seele-Blick'?

„Hmmm…", mit schief gelegtem Kopf starrte Damon den bebenden Körper auf der Türschwelle an. „Warum wirfst du mir nicht wieder ein Messer ins Herz und wir vergessen die ganze Sache", er erhob sich und stellte das kleine Kästchen zurück auf den alten Schreibtisch. „Ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich mich nicht wehren oder rächen werde." Damon hob fragend die Augenbrauen und mit einer Hand sein Hemd an. Doch von Stefan erhielt er keine Reaktion. Mit gespielt erstauntem Blick hob er sein Hemd noch höher, präsentierte seinen blassen Oberkörper indem er mit der anderen Hand lasziv drüber strich.

„Hm? Was sagst du?", grinsend wartete er auf eine Bewegung von seinem Bruder. „Weißt du ich hab auch nicht den ga…"

Begleitet von einem tiefen Grollen stürzte sich Stefan auf ihn.

* * *

1856

„DAMON! Wir sind noch nicht fertig."

„Ich glaube ich bin heute nicht in der Lage unser anregendes Gespräch zu beenden."

Ein Poltern.

„Ich sage hier wann das Gespräch beendet ist. Setz dich wieder hin."

„Bis später Vater."

„Wo willst du hin?"

Die Stimmen aus dem Arbeitszimmer sind in der letzten halben Stunde immer lauter geworden. Der Junge auf der Treppe lauschte angestrengt aus angemessener Entfernung.

„Ich werde den Tag für einen Ausritt nutzen. Wenn ihr mich dann entschuldigen würdet, Vater", eine Tür öffnete sich.

„Damon ich rate dir über meine Einwände nachzudenken. Vergiss nicht, ich habe auch noch einen weiteren Sohn."

In ruhigem Tonfall antwortete sein Bruder darauf. Stefan musste sehr genau hinhören um es zu verstehen.

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen…"

Kurz darauf passierte Damon die Treppe auf der sein Bruder saß.

„Hast du wieder gelauscht?", seine Frage war nachsichtig gestellt. Woraufhin Stefan ihn nur angrinste und seinerseits eine Frage stellte.

„Wirst du den neuen Hengst reiten?" Nichts schien ihn brennender zu interessieren. Damon nickte, setzte sich dann wieder in Bewegung und Stefan beeilte sich um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können.

„Darf ich dich begleiten?"

„Dann musst du dich beeilen. Mein Pferd wurde bereits gesattelt. Ich geh mich nur noch umziehen."

Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick bemerkte Damon die Röte auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren.

„Ich dachte du kannst mich vielleicht auf Arktos mitnehmen", gab dieser kleinlaut zu.

„Du bist doch kein Kleinkind mehr."

„Schon, aber Vater erlaubt mir nicht einmal einen Wallach zu reiten. Und Fiene ist viel zu langsam. Ich würde dich nur aufhalten."

Damon verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Die alte Stute?", als Stefan nickte fuhr er fort. „Was hältst du von Reinock? Wäre er deiner nicht würdiger?"

Stefans Augen wurden groß. Erstaunt sah er seinen Bruder an.

„Dein alter Hengst? Wirklich, du erlaubst mir ihn zu reiten?"

Wohlwollend grinste Damon. „Wenn du es dir zutraust."

„Oh, ja, ja. Danke Damon." Aufgeregt lief Stefan zu den Stallungen voraus.

* * *

Nachdenklich starrte Stefan an die Decke. Diesmal musste er nicht auf die Treppe um seinen Vater und seinen Bruder zu belauschen. Sie stritten recht laut in dem großen Salon. Man konnte sie wahrscheinlich im ganzen Haus hören.

_Wahrscheinlich sogar in der kleinen Kammer auf dem Dachboden…_

„…musst endlich lernen Verantwortung zu übernehmen."

Stefan seufzte. Es war seine Schuld, dass sein Bruder sich seit einer Stunde eine Predigt anhören durfte. Gleich nachdem der Arzt wieder abgefahren war.

„Wenn ich mir vorstelle was alles hätte passieren können, wenn…"

Wütend über sich selbst vergrub er den Kopf unter seinem Kissen. Damon würde ihn jetzt bestimmt hassen. Ein paar Tränen ließen sich nicht ganz unterdrücken. Und kurz darauf fiel Stefan in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Er gähnte und wollte sich auf die Seite drehen. Ein stechender Schmerz ließ ihn kurz aufstöhnen und die Augen aufschlagen. Sofort erkannte er die Person auf dem Stuhl neben ihm. Stefan unterdrückte den Schmerz so gut er konnte, als er sich aufsetzte.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er matt.

Damon sah ihn mit ernstem Blick an.

„Wie geht es dir?" Er deutete auf Stefans Arm, der in einer Schlinge hing.

„Es hält sich in Grenzen. Der Arzt hat mir Laudanum hier gelassen. War Vater sehr böse?"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken darum. Ich bin doch gewöhnt an allem Schuld zu sein. Und dieses Mal hatte er Recht."

Stefan konnte kaum glauben, dass dies sein Bruder war. Er war selten so ernst. Und vor allem ihm zeigte er diese Seite nie.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld. Du hast gesagt, du lässt mich reiten, wenn ich es mir zutraue. Da hab ich mir wohl zuviel zugetraut. Dabei war es am Anfang unglaublich toll. So schnell bin ich noch nie alleine geritten. Es war fast wie… wie fliegen", die Aufregung, die sich in seine Worte geschlichen hatte, wich wieder einem traurigem Ausdruck. „Aber dann…Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr halten. Es tut mir so leid Damon. Ist Reinock verletzt?"

Damon schaute seinem Bruder in die Augen.

„Nein, es geht ihm gut. Du hattest also Spaß?", und dann grinste Damon ihn an.

Und Stefan konnte nicht anders als zurück grinsen.

Damon griff in seine Tasche und zog ein kleines eingewickeltes Geschenk heraus.

„Dann hat sich der ganze Ärger wenigstens gelohnt. Ich hab dir was mitgebracht."

Er legte es seinem kleinen Bruder in den Schoß. Stefan schaute ihn merkwürdig an.

„Du willst schon wieder gehen?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte er mit seiner typischen Miene, grinsend und eine Augenbraue höher als die andere.

„Du schenkst mir immer etwas wenn du gehst."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Stefan spielte mit dem Band, welches das Papier zusammen hielt.

„Wann kommst du wieder?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Versprichst du mir was?"

Er nickte.

„Nimm nicht so viel von dem Laudanum. Sonst endest du noch wie Thomas De Quincey."

Damon verdrehte seine Augen, es war ein Ausspruch ihres Vaters, und Stefan musste lachen.

* * *

Begleitet von einem tiefen Grollen stürzte sich Stefan auf ihn.

Ein Schlag direkt in die Magenkuhle. Ein weiterer folgte augenblicklich in das erstaunte Gesicht. Und die Bestie in Stefan ergötzte sich an ihrem Mahl. Doch zufrieden gestellt war sie noch lange nicht. Auch nicht als er Damons Kopf mit voller Wucht gegen die nächst beste Möbelkante hämmerte und der schwere Sekretär dabei zerbrach. Es war nicht genug. Sein Bruder lag blutend unter ihm.

„Geht's die jetzt besser?", fragte dieser. Ein diabolisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Stefan schrie verzweifelt auf. Griff nach einem Dolch, der aus dem Sekretär auf den Boden verfrachtet worden war und stach besessen auf Damon ein. Dieser schrie nun seinerseits unter Schmerzen auf, holte Stefan erst von den Beinen und packte ihn dann. Schnell, viel zu schnell für Stefan, entriss er ihm den Dolch.

In der nächsten Sekunde fand sich Stefan an eine Wand gepresst wieder. Mit all seiner Kraft versuchte er sich abzupressen. Ein schwerer Schlag zertrümmerte die Knochen in seinem linken Arm, doch die brennende Wut ließ ihn keine Schmerzen spüren.

Dann stieß Damon den Dolch durch seine rechte Schulter in die Wand hinter ihm. Eine Hand legte sich um seine Kehle.

„Ich habe dir das schon einmal gesagt", der Druck um Stefan Kehle erhöhte sich.

„Du bist viel zu schwach. Wenn du mich morgen immer noch umbringen willst, denk vorher einmal darüber nach."

Und dann war Stefan alleine.

Später, im Licht des Vollmondes, fiel Stefan das Kästchen auf seinem Tisch auf. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass Damon es in der Hand hatte. Kurz entschlossen stellte er das Glas aus der Hand und zog das Kästchen heran. Er öffnete es und gleich darauf überrollte ihn Trauer um seinen Verlust.

Langsam stand er auf und zog sich seine Jacke an. Er hatte über Damons Worte nachgedacht. Und dieses Mal würde er sich vorbereiten. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Das Kästchen stand noch offen da. In ihm, auf einer bezogenen Samteinlage, lag eine kleine Zinnfigur. Der Reiter mit Pferd.

Ende


End file.
